


Seeking Comfort

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: After the Series Finale, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: The nightmares were getting worse, Spinnerella tries to fix her mistake in the middle of the night. Netossa thinks they have to talk.(Contains some alcohol abuse)
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Seeking Comfort

She was screaming without making a sound. The gusts whipped around her in an angry swarm, thrashing her violet hair around her face. Her lips pulled back in a wicked grin as she used the air currents to pick up shards of wood.

"Spinny!"

She unleashed them.  
  
"Spinny don't-!"  
  
Spinnerella's eyes snapped open, she caught herself just as she was about to scream. There was only darkness in front of her, thank the spirits. Spinnerella took deep breaths to calm herself, her heart was still racing after she had woken up. She was lying on her side facing her side of the bed, she could feel her wife's arm draped over her hip. She reached for it, finding a small bit of comfort when she took it in hers. Netossa was always a heavy sleeper compared to her, the hand remained limp as she gently squeezed it. She considered rolling over but decided against it. She closed her eyes when she felt like her body was relaxed enough. She laid in the darkness for a few minutes, then a few more, then a few more...

Sighing, Spinnerella gently removed her wife's hand and laid it against the mattress before quietly sitting up. As she placed her feet on the floor, her jaw dropped. The floor was littered with the stack of paperwork Netossa had worked so hard on hours before. She was doing Scorpia a favor and double checking the new laws of the Fright Zone as a fully registered Kingdom, she spent hours making notes and marking specific passages that should be reworked. She was so glad to finally be finished with it, but now it was in literal pieces.

Spinnerella cursed under her breath as she carefully tried to clean up the mess, her work illuminated by the moonlight pouring in gleefully through their definitely shut window. She couldn't blame this on a rouge wind barging in from outside. Spinny knew exactly what caused this. After what felt like an hour, she felt she had gathered at least all of the visible pages from the floor. She would have to check in the morning for anything that had slid under the bed or behind the furniture. With shaking hands, she crept out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Spinnerella took deep breaths to keep herself from crying. She had never let her emotions run rampant like that with her element in years, not since she was a child still learning to control them in the first place. She paced down the hall and into the kitchen, turning on the light and pulling a chair out in their little breakfast nook, she was determined to fix this as best as she could before Netossa would wake up.

Thank all the spirits of Etheria, the pages were numbered, it should be fairly easy to get everything in order. Her stomach dropped, however, when the second page she flipped through had a triple digit number. She bit her lip, no need to panic, just take it one page at a time. Carefully, she first sorted the pages by how many digits their numbers were. This process took the longest, but it felt satisfying when she was done. From there, she started work on pages one through one hundred, which was already much faster now that the double digit pages were separated...

Eventually, Spinnerella was left with a stack of pages that was restored to its previous condition, albeit with a few wrinkles and one missing page; page two hundred and thirty one, which she had marked with a scrap piece of ribbon. Spinny glanced at the clock, it had been two hours since she had woken up. She sighed, sitting back and crossing her arms. Netossa won't be too excited in the morning, but in the very least one page missing was still one of the better outcomes. Spinny glanced down the hall, where the door to the bedroom sat on the far end. She felt a knot in her stomach, her heart began beating faster as she imagined the conversation in the morning. You did what in your sleep? What could have been so bad that you made a mini tornado in the bedroom? Did anything else get broken? Was it the dream about Prime again?

Spinnerella shuddered, she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion as the mental image stained her memory. The dream always ended the same. Glimmer failed to get to Netossa in time and those shards of wood had hit their target. Netossa would stumble forward, staring wide eyed at her, pleading, reaching for her, before falling. Spinnerella would hear his voice, his cold, ungodly cackle. His laughter would vibrate through her skull as she desperately fought to scream.

Thank the spirits she always managed to wake up before she could actually make a sound .

Spinnerella fought back tears as she sat alone in kitchen. It was the middle of the night, the rest of the house was dark, it was time for rest. She needed to relax. If she was going to be able to actually get some sleep, she needed help. Spinny got to her feet and made her way to the ice box. She knew this wasn't the best idea, but it was all she had and she was desperate. She pulled the bottle of wine out of the ice box and gently set it on the counter. She pulled a glass out and slowly filled it.

Spinnerella was never the biggest drinker. When she found herself under the influence, her powers began to get away from her. Small gusts would begin to dance, bumping into things they shouldn’t with more force than necessary. Plus, with her sense of balance compromised it made flying much more dangerous and intimidating. She had no problems letting Netossa have fun, but only ever allowed herself one glass on special occasions. This wasn't exactly a special occasion, but if it helped her get to sleep then so be it.

She filled the glass halfway and tilted her head back. The bittersweet liquid was potent against her taste buds. She tilted her head back as she finished it, then closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She paused, then cracked one eye open to find the hand holding the glass was still trembling. She filled the glass half full again and downed it a second time, this time she gave herself a bit more of a pause for the alcohol to take effect. No, the knots in her still felt as tight as always. Cursing under her breath, Spinnerella downed a third, fourth, then eventually a fifth glass. Tears were streaming down her face as she grew more frustrated. Why wasn't it working? Why couldn't she just relax and go back to bed?

As she tilted her head back to down her sixth glass, Spinny felt something brush against the back of her neck. She jumped in alarm, slapping the area with a free hand and spinning around. There was nothing behind her, she was still alone in the kitchen. The sudden action made her feel light headed, she stumbled to the side.

Oh, there was the alcohol taking effect.

She looked to the wine bottle, sighing when she realized she had almost drunken the entire thing. She re-corked the bottle and returned it to the ice box, then set the glass in the sink. All the while, wisps of air brushed against her face to tickle her nose and ears. This always happened when she was going any step farther than a light buzz. She paused before exiting the kitchen, thought for a moment, then stumbled to the living room. She pulled one of the heavier books from their bookshelf and returned to the kitchen to thump it down on top of the stack of papers.

There, no more problems until morning.

Bracing against the wall, Spinnerella turned off the lights and stumbled back to the bedroom. She was met with a surprise when she opened the door.

The room was illuminated by flickers of piercing white lights. Netossa, still fast asleep, was breathing heavily. Her face was a grimace of pain, tears spilled over from her shut eyes, she whimpered in her sleep. Her hands twitched violently as energy nets sparked in and out of existence.

"Spinny..." Netossa croaked in her sleep. "Spinny, don't..."

Spinnerella watched the display from the door frame, a hand covering her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Instead, she quickly paced over to the bed and began to gently shake her wife. "Netossa, darling, please wake up!"

With a gasp, Netossa's dark eyes opened. She sat up and gazed about the room. When her eyes met Spinnerella, she flung herself into her wife's arms. The two sat there, trembling, but finding some much needed comfort in each other's arms.

"It was after I got you back to the hideout. Entrapta was trying to save you but... your chip was too far embedded. You broke free from the operating table and..." Netossa shuddered. "I thought I really lost you then..."

Spinnerella held her wife in a firm but gentle hug as she described her dream. She tried to keep from crying, it hurt so much to see her wife in so much pain, but the alcohol loosened those knots. She slowly pulled Netossa down with her on the bed, the two laid there wrapped in each other's arms. Spinny reveled in the softness of her wife's skin, the comfort and stability it brought to her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "This war... it hurts me so much to see what it's done to you. But I want you to know that I love you so, so much. Nothing will ever change that."

Netossa pulled away from Spinny's embrace to kiss her. It was a long, intimate kiss, one that gave comfort and passion. When Netossa pulled away, there was concern on her face. "You... taste like wine."

Spinnerella felt her stomach drop suddenly, she snaked an arm around Netossa's chest to distract her. "Do I?" She asked softly, snuggling closer into Netossa's arms. Whether it was the alcohol, exhaustion, or a mix of both, she didn't remember much else before slipping away.

Netossa was still concerned, but upon realizing Spinnerella had already drifted back to sleep she sighed and shut her eyes.

~~~

Netossa was surprised when she realized she was the first to wake up that morning, usually Spinnerella was the first to wake up and get started on breakfast. The surprise turned into a sliver of excitement, she loved treating her wife once in a while and this was a golden opportunity. She slowly crept out of bed and swung her feet over and onto the floor. To her surprise, her foot landed on a piece of paper.

Turning the page over in her hands, Netossa's eyes leapt to the nearby desk. She rose to her feet and began her investigation...

~~~

Spinnerella's eyes fluttered open when the sunlight pooled into the room. Her head swam as dull, even throbs pulsated between her ears. She sat up slowly, testing her balance before rising to her feet. Hopefully the headache would go away after some food. It was then that she noticed Netossa wasn't still with her.

Great.

Swallowing her pride, she walked into the kitchen preparing for the worst.

Netossa was sitting down at the breakfast nook, her papers in front of her. When she noticed Spinnerella had entered the room, her eyes were full of concern rather than annoyance. "Hey you," she said gently, a soft grin on her face. She motioned for the empty chair next to her. Spinnerella meekly stepped forward.

"Good morning," she said casually. "I... take it you saw my little project from last night."

Netossa rested her chin against one of her palms. "Yeah, thanks for marking the missing page, I was able to find it."

Spinnerella rubbed the back of her neck shyly, like a child caught sneaking out past bedtime. She let out a sigh. "I-I'm sorry, I guess I was having a bad nightmare. I woke up and everything was on the floor. I don't know what came over me..." She looked up to see Netossa making that familiar face again, it was the face she always made when she was calculating something. "But I fixed it as best as I could, so are you able to forgive me?"

Netossa's expression softened, when she broke eye contact Spinnerella noticed her hand was still on the back of her neck. She pulled it down sharply, resting her hands on her lap.

Netossa sat up straight, staring at her from across the little table. She shook her head. "Spinny, of course I forgive you, it's just papers. But I need you to promise me something, okay?" She reached down next to her and pulled the near empty wine bottle from where it was hiding on the floor. She thumped it down on the table in between them. "I need you to promise me that this doesn't happen again. Alright?"

Spinnerella opened her mouth to protest, but shut it and looked away.

Netossa leaned forward, reaching a hand across the table. "Spinny, please..." She said softly. "I know... the last few months have been rough on you. We're settling down after spending our lives in that war, you were under Horde Prime's control, Micah's been helping other soldiers with this exact same problem."

Spinnerella's hands began to shake as her wife lectured her. She gritted her teeth to keep from arguing.

"Spinny, you can't depend on stuff like this if you're hurting, it's only going to make all new problems. You know you can come to me, right?"

"And who are you going to come to when you're hurting?" Retorted Spinnerella, gasping at the harshness in her own words. Netossa's eyes widened at her response, she took a breath to calm herself before taking the offered hand. "I know you've been having... you talk in your sleep, love." She said in a softer tone. "And... I know it's about me." Her voice wavered as she spoke. "And... it hurts that you don't want to come to me for help because you think it's going to hurt me but..." She looked up, into those dark eyes that she loved so much. "Netossa, we both made a promise that we'd be there for each other. I can't come to you when you won't come to me, that's not how this works."

Netossa only stared back, Spinnerella could tell she was trying to form an appropriate response by the way the corners of her mouth twitched and the subtle movements in her brow. She loved that about her, how she always tried to think two steps ahead, even when they argued. Finally, Netossa shook her head, sighing. She squeezed her wife's hand. "Alright," she said softly. "No more secrets between us. We're healing together."

Spinnerella released the breath she was holding, relief washed over her like a gentle breeze. The two stood and pulled each other in for a hug and a passionate kiss. "I don't know what I did to earn someone so strong, and brave, and wonderful." She whispered softly into Netossa's ear.

"It's cause I caught you all for myself." Netossa said playfully, slipping her hands under the back opening in Spinnerella's night gown.

Spinny yelped as her wife's cold fingertips brushed against her bare back, she pushed her away. "Hey! Do you WANT me to scatter your papers all over the kitchen next?" She responded through giggles.

Netossa winked, ducking into the hallway towards the bedroom again. Spinny chased her until she caught sight of her again. She summoned a small funnel of air and shot it towards Netossa's own night gown, lifting the edges just past her knees. It was Netossa's turn to yelp as her hands shot down to keep herself covered. "Hey! What if we had guests over?"

Spinny leaned against the wall, a sly grin on her face. "But we don't, do we?"

Netossa returned the grin, crossing her arms. "I think you're correct." She stepped forward. "What do you think, free day to ourselves? Check out that new place in Bright Moon for breakfast?"

Spinny pulled her wife close to her. "I think that sounds heavenly." Slipping her hand around her waist, the two walked together back into their bedroom to put on something nice.


End file.
